


blazing shotgun

by catchingtheblues



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, first time drug use, i could write odes to karkat's ass, karkat's getting laid, my fuckin fave, pretty much, someone shotgun me rn immediately, there's like. a lil plot, they do the weed, uhhhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingtheblues/pseuds/catchingtheblues
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider and you're just trying to chill out on the roof, smoke a little, but your RA is on your ass. You'd prefer to be on his, to be honest.





	blazing shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm working on porn, i'm not good at it yet, pls pm me and give me tips. ha. tips. i hate myself.  
> anyway, pls enjoy. dave's actually smooth which is kinda ooc but karkat is,,,,, karkat. lmao.  
> i loooowkey wanna do more with this au, any suggestions please send them my way! i love college au's.

“Dave. Fucking. Strider.”

You turn a lazy smile on the RA of your floor. You forget his name, it’s K-something. It’s a wild name, you’ve never heard it before.

“Are you high? Are you seriously smoking pot on the fucking roof? Are you an idiot?”

K… Ka-something. Kar? Car??

“I’m sure you’re going to answer that yourself.”

“Oh my fuck, yes, yes you’re a fucking idiot. You’re lucky I’m the one who ran into you. Are you trying to get kicked out of school?” He stomps over to you and when he reaches for the blunt, you pull it away. “Give it to me, you asshole.”

Kart? Karter? Kar… Kar something.

“No, I paid good money for this. It’s getting smoked.” He honest to god growls, which is hilarious. “Lighten up, dude.”

“I will not! I’m an RA! I’m supposed to be responsible for you idiots! Give it to me!” He reaches and you shove at him until he falls over. “You’re such an asshole. I’m calling the dean. I’m calling everybody. I hope you’re ready to get fucking expelled, you piece of shit.”

Karkat!

“Karkat!”

He blinks, turns to you, end up on his ass. “Uh, yeah?”

“That’s your name.”

He looks unimpressed. “You’re a fucking moron. Possibly the stupidest person I have ever met, in my entire life. It’s amazing, how stupid you are. There’s probably a fucking award out there for you, it says Fucking Dumbass on it in bronze.”

“I’d prefer gold.”

Karkat seethes. “Oh my god. Smoke, and shut the fuck up, and go to your room. God. I sincerely hope you fall off the roof.”

“Ooh, what a great idea,” you say, and to fuck with him, you get to your feet and head towards the edge.

He fucking _flies_ over and grabs your arm, yanks you back. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Aw, Karkat, I didn’t know you cared.”

“I hate you. My hatred for you burns so fucking bright, people don’t need the sun, they just ask for me, and if I dim at all they just have to remind me of your bullshit existence and again I will burn like a fucking star.”

God, he needs to loosen up. You look at him, then the blunt. “Have you ever smoked before?”

He recoils. “No.”

“Why not? Look, try it.”

Karkat steps away. “Fuck off.”

“You scared? C’mon, Karkat, loosen up.”

His lips are pressed together tightly, brows furrowed, and his cheeks are getting dark. “I don’t know how.”

You take a drag, hold it for as long as you can, blow it out. “Breathe it into your lungs, hold it, blow it out. You’ll probably cough.”

He takes it hesitantly and inhales, immediately begins coughing his lungs up. You can’t help but laugh and his cheeks go dark, not meeting your eyes.

“It’s okay, it happens. Y’know. They say shotgunning’s good for a first timer.” You’re half-joking, but not really. Karkat’s hot. He’s short and chubby and has all this wildly messy hair. He’s loud and annoying but fuck if he isn’t cute. And god, that ass.

“What’s that?” He asks, and holy mother of god.

You step close, pluck the blunt from his fingers, inhale deep. When you lean in and press your lips to his, he makes a surprised noise, eyes falling shut immediately, fuck, he’s into it. His lips part a little and you use the opportunity to push your tongue in and exhale the smoke. He takes it in and even after all the smoke is out, you keep kissing him, biting his lower lip and sucking on his tongue. He exhales roughly and the smoke curls out of his mouth.

He pulls away, breathing heavily, and you just take another hit and bring him back to kiss you. Karkat does better this time, takes in the smoke and tilts his head up to blow the smoke out.

You mouth down his jaw and neck and he moans.

“I’m dizzy,” he mumbles. “You’re so fucking hot, fuck.”

You bite down and he makes a beautiful, rough sound. “Please,” he says.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me.”

Oh hell yes. You’re almost done with the blunt so you finish it with one last hit that you share with him. He stumbles as he drags you down to his room, fuckin’ _nice_ , he has a private room. You’re losing track of the floor and your feet and uh, everything. Karkat’s not faring much better, losing his balance and pulling you down with him.

You kiss him sloppily, and he’s slow to respond, mouth a little too far open.

“Mmm, I’m. I’m sleepy,” he murmurs, pulling away from you to curl up, just barely managing to kick off his shoes “Sleep,” he says, and, it’s a damn good idea, so you do, pressing right up behind him, and you toe off your shoes too, then pass the fuck out.

In the morning, Karkat groans his way to consciousness, dragging you out of sleep, too. “What the fuck? What the fuck. Strider. Dave. Fucking. Strider,” he says, like it’s an insult. “What did you do to me?” You mouth at his neck instead of answering, and he whines a little. Then, “Wait, don’t you dare use your mouth on me until you brush your teeth.”

“Dude, my toothbrush is all the way in my room.” You grind up against his ass and he groans.

“Dave, I have a spare toothbrush, please.”

“You’re ruining my life. For fuck’s sake.” You get up with him and you brush your teeth together, and as soon as your mouth is clean you kiss him, licking your way into his mouth. He pull away after a minute of your tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. He pulls you back to his bed, unbuttoning your jeans and shoving them and your boxers down.

“I hate you and I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since I saw you,” he tells you, pushes you down before you can respond, and swallows your dick down. You moan, low and hot, tangle your hand in his hair.

“I wanted to hatefuck you into next week, fucking fuck,” you swear as he works his throat around you, pulls back up to suck on the head. “Jesus Christ, I would’ve done it sooner if I knew you were so good.”

He traces up and down your dick with his tongue, hums, and you pull him off, because you wanna fuck him, his ass is fucking gorgeous. You yank your shirt off. “Take your clothes off, I want to fuck you, please.”

Nodding rapidly, he kicks off his pants and tosses his cute-ass sweater away. He’s chubby and soft and you trace down his front, kiss his tummy and move up to tongue at his nipples, scraping them with your teeth. He pushes up against you and you both groan when your cocks slide together.

“Please tell me you have lube.”

“In the nightstand.” He gets up on his hands and knees and oh fuck yes. His ass looks perfect from this angle. You grab the lube and a condom, and smack his ass, not too hard, just enough for him to feel it, but the way he moans makes your dick twitch.

You get some lube on your fingers and tease at his hole for a moment before working one in slowly, fucking in a little bit at a time, and he’s begging in less than a minute, pushing back against you, fuuuuck.

So you add another finger and push in and out of him, pulling at the muscle a little, scissoring your fingers. You add some more lube to make him nice and wet. And you don’t tease as much and push in another finger as soon as he’s a little looser, not ridiculously tight. He’s panting under you and you stroke your dick a little.

“Goddamn you look good. Jesus, Karkat, you’re gorgeous.” You take your fingers out, pat his ass once, and roll on the condom, kneel behind him. “You ready?”

“If you don’t fuck me, I’ll make sure you’re kicked out of your dorm.”

“Babe, calm down,” and oh, he’s making a nice sound at that. You guide yourself into him, short, quick thrusts while you work yourself in. Once you’re flush against him, you pause for a moment to let him adjust.

“Dave. Fuck me, god dammit.” You pull almost all the way out and pause there for a moment. Just when he starts to complain, you slam your hips into him. He chokes out a perfect sound. You pull his hips back onto you as you fuck into him faster, until he’s gasping. You definitely manage to brush his prostate and he sobs.

“Fucking shit, I should have known, of course your ass is good. Jesus. Fucking. Christ.” You punctuate the last words with your hips slapping his ass.

“Ohhhh fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chants. “Dave, oh fuck.”

He’s crying out and trying to muffle the sounds in the blankets. So you pull him up by his shoulder and keep one hand on his hip to get a _good_ fucking angle. He can’t help the sounds he’s making and you’re fast heading to the edge.

“Touch yourself. I want you to come, wanna feel you around me.” He moans and does just what you asked, tight, fast strokes while he moans, low and long, and he comes with a shout, clenching down around you. You manage a few more thrusts before you bury yourself deep, and come in him, shaking.

You hold him there for a long moment, while you breathe roughly and then you drop him while you pull out. He lands right in his cum and makes a disgusted noise.

“Just got laid and still a fucking prick.”

“Mm, yup.” You cup his ass with one hand and kiss his shoulder. “What now, babe?”

“I shower, because you’re a piece of shit. And then you take me to breakfast, and yes, you pay. And then you come back and maybe I fuck you this time.”

“Fuuuck. Yeah, sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr!](jacktheprince.tumblr.com)  
> also don't do the weed unless ur in a safe place and blah blah blah. don't eat too many edibles at once or you'll die.


End file.
